Dragonball AF Raditz Saga
by tnoah37
Summary: This is the beginning of the first saga of the Sequel series to Dragonball GT, it is called Dragonball Af. In this series Goku will find the power to level up to Super Sayians 5 and 6 but i will not reveal the time at which he does.
1. The Broken Peace

* * *

Dragonball AF

This story takes place 5 Years after Dragonball GT part of the ending for GT is erased. Instead of

Leaving earth Goku stays to spend the rest of his life with his family. And instead of shenron giving him

Just one last wish he granted Goku two. The first was the original that the people of earth would never

Have to die for nothing ever again and the second to be that he was returned to his adult form.

* * *

It's been 5 years since that fateful day when Goku defeated Omega Shenron. The people of earth have enjoyed this reign of peace. But lurking in the shadows on the darkest place in the polar ice caps was a familiar face waiting to be restored to his maximum power!

Meanwhile Goku and his son Goten where training in the forests beside there lovely home in east district 439. "Hey Dad watch this" said Goten. He lifted his arm straight up in to the sky and he felt a pang of pain shoot up it, with a burst of energy a bright blue orb stood there hovering over his palm it was about the size of a small boulder.

"Goten this is unreal how in the world did you learn how to make a spirit bomb"?! Goku said in astonishment watching his second born son fiddle around with the amazing ball of energy

"I kind of got the instructions from King Kai he told me all I had to do was boodle up a lot of energy and shape it into a ball" Goten replied as he tested the bomb by shaking it around.

"Well it's good you learned something new but put that thing away before you lose control of it and hurt somebody besides I think it's close to supper time I'm starving" Goku said rubbing his stomach. "Your always hungry dad" Goten replied.

Back in West city Trunks and Vegeta where also getting some training in, but in Vegetas custom maid Anti-Gravity Chamber built to multiply earth's gravity to train.

"Come on Trunks you can do it pick up the pace son" Vegeta yelled as his son struggled to move in 600 times earths normal gravity.

"I'm trying the best I can dad but I'm just not as strong as I used to be" said Trunks falling to the floor while trying to stand up.

"Where did I go wrong with you boy, in this reign of piece you've become soft and weak your power level from what It was 5 years ago has nearly been cut in half and since I made you start training again I have seen very little improvement" Vegeta shouted in rage as he pulled Trunks up to his feet.

"I'm sorry dad but face it I'm not a fighter anymore sure I entered the last tournament but I lost to Goten in the second round I think you need to start getting over it and face the facts" Trunks said reacting calmly to his fathers rage as he was quite used to it

"That's it I'm making you enter the tournament tomorrow and you have no say in it and if you don't make it as far as the semifinals you will not inherit Capsule Corp and we will give it to your sister"! Said Vegeta threateningly

"Okay, Okay, fine I'll enter the stupid tournament tomorrow as long as you make Bulla enter too" Trunks yelled back at his father.

"Are you insane boy your sister has never even shown an ounce of interest in fighting, but I guess I have no choice do I. Fine your sister will enter but she will probably get blown away in the first round" Vegeta snarled.

Trunks said nothing and walked away to go to bed.

Once Trunks returned to his room he got into his pajamas and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth but when he got to the door he was in for a startling surprise. He glanced at the glass see-through box that normally kept the 1 star Dragonball he kept as a memento of his fighting days with the eternal dragon shenron no longer inside the small orange ball it was rendered powerless. But now it was gone! At once Trunks rushed downstairs to tell his mother what had happened.

"Mom my Dragonball has disappeared" Trunks said panting from the long run downstairs

"What are you sure Trunks you're sure it didn't roll off of your mantle and go under your bed" Bulma said.

"I'm positive its no where to be found where's the dragon radar"? he replied.

"Its right here but I don't see any Dragonballs anywhere near us actually it appears there are none even on this continent that's strange but I guess its gone so I wouldn't worry about it that much go to bed we can find it tomorrow" Bulma said.

* * *

Gokus granddaughter Pan has also grown up to be a fine young lady as well. Now 17 years old she is a senior in high school but if you now Pan she would never give up fighting.

"Dad I'm going to grandpa's house now" Pan said heading for the door but her mother Videl stopped her short "Pan have you finished your homework young lady" she said

"Yes mom wouldn't miss it for the world" she replied sarcastically giving her mother a hug and opening the door. "I'll be back in a few hours" she said and she closed the door and took to the sky.

It had gotten dark now and the light from the moon provided the only visibility left for Pan to be guided by. It was a beautiful night with the crickets chirping and the bats screeching in the night sky. But out of the shadows of the trees appeared a shape that took on a human form as it cut Pan off from her course to her grandfathers house witch was a few miles away from her position.

"Who are you and what do you want from me" Pan said as she gazed at what appeared to be a man in front of her. The person didn't reply it only glided a few feet toward her into the moon light but now Pan could make out the features of the person.

It was indeed a man but an odd looking one at that. This man had long spiked jet black hair and appeared to be wearing an odd type of armor with the shoulder plates sticking out about a half a foot over the shoulders. He was also very muscular like Goku.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who are you and what do you want". This time after a few seconds the man did reply.

"What are you going to do to me pan give me a nose bleed"? The man said this with a lot of anger on his face and looked like he wanted to hurt her. This maid pan angry and she turned super saiyan.

Pan as a Super Saiyan

"Nice little teqnique you have there girl but your power level is to low to beat me"

"We'll see about that big tall and ugly". Pan then spaced her hand behind her and began to speak a incantation. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the beam glowed a pale blue and came within a few feet of the man when he reflected it back at her and it hit her with full force, she was knocked unconscious.

"Foolish little girl you actually thought that puny blast could hurt me"? He scooped her up into his arms and took flight back to his hideout in the polar ice caps.

"Oh and by the way you can call me uncle Raditz".

* * *

Well thats the first chapter of the sequel to GT, rewiev it and tell me what you think about it. Next chapter will be finished Thursday need a little time to think of ideas.


	2. The Fallen Friend

Dragonball AF

Gohan awoke the next morning feeling cheery about the day ahead it was the day of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku, Goten, Gohan, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla would be entering the tournament today everyone was excited for the day ahead. Gohan looked beside him where his wife Videl was sleeping peacefully with her left arm around him. He then carefully unwrapped her from him and got out of bed to go make breakfast. On his way down the hall he walked by Pans room, he noticed that her bedroom door was cracked the exact same way it was the night before. This made Gohan curious so he took a look inside. He glanced over to Pans bed and for some reason it didn't appear that anything was in it. He walked over to it and pulled the covers up, Pan was gone! Gohan quickly rushed back to his room to tell Videl. He ran in and started shaking her violently.

"Gohan what are you doing? What's wrong?" she said grabbing his hands so he would stop.

"Videl, Pans gone missing she's not in her bed and I searched the whole house what are we gonna do"? Said Gohan in a trembling voice.

"Gohan you're overreacting, do you remember her coming back from my dad's house last night"?

"No but I'll try calling over there and see if she's still there" he replied

Gohan raced downstairs and picked up there telephone and dialed Hercules number. It rang a few times before his father in law answered the phone.

"Hello Hercule residents, listen if this is a fan wanting an autograph im gonna have this call traced and you arrested". The world champion sounded very angry but Gohan took no notice.

"No, Hercule this is Gohan, listen is Pan down there with you she didn't come home last night"?. Gohan rushed his sentence worrying for his daughter. Hercules mood changed immediately when he heard this.

"Sorry Gohan to tell you the truth she never even showed up. I thought she decided she didn't want to come you know being a teenager and all." Hercule sounded very worried up to this point.

"You have to be kidding me, Pan is missing!. Sorry Hercule I gotta go". Gohan then hung up the phone and rushed back up to his and Videls room to tell his wife the news.

"Videl she is missing im going to look for her are you coming with me"? Gohan said this quickly still out of breath.

"Yes of course im coming what do you think" she said sarcastically as she jumped out of bed. When they reached outside of there home they both took to the sky's, by now Gohan had taught Videl how to fly and was quite good at it. They had searched for a while before Videl spotted something in a bush.

"Gohan do you know what this is? It's Pan's Scarf, it means someone took her"!.

* * *

Since it was the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament, the whole gang had gathered on Papaya Island to compete in the tournament they had all grew so fond of.

"Hey you guys" said Goku greeting Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla as they flew in from Bulmas flying car she had built herself.

"Hi Goku, Hi Chi-Chi, Hi Goten" Bulla said it in a flirty voice to Goten; (In my story Bulla has a crush on Goten).

"Hi Bulla, so I hear your entering the tournament too" Goten replied blushing a little.

"Yeah my Dad's making me enter because Trunks won't if I don't" she said glaring at her father. Soon everyone else arrived including Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillen, Ubb, and even Master Roshi who may be old but still was able to walk as well as the day he first met Goku and Krillen.

"Hey Piccolo you going to enter the tournament too buddy" Goku said as the ageing Namek walked over to the clearing.

"No chance, im getting to old for this" he said as he smirked.

"Hey where's Gohan, Videl, and Pan" Chi-Chi said as she looked around for the rest of the family.

"I don't know I haven't heard from any of them in a while I guess they didn't want to come" Bulma said answering the question.

"Well I guess you should all register before the registration closes" Master Roshi said startling a few people.

"Yes I don't want to miss a chance to fight you Kakarot" Vegeta said in a cold voice walking toward the registration booth. Since Pan and Gohan would not be entering the tournament, Ubb and Yamcha said they would enter in there place. Once everyone registered there names in the booth it turned out that all 7of them would make the final bracket even bulla who surprised everyone by getting past everyone of her preliminary fights. The first round matches looked like this, Goku vs. Ubb, Goten vs. Bulla, Yamcha vs. Saber, and last but not least Trunks vs. Vegeta.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, im sure your all excited for the match ups we have for you today, because I know I am for our first bout we have a formal World Champion himself Goku and his young apprentice Ubb." (Roar from the crowd).

"Well Goku its time, ready to lose?" Ubb said with a sense of confidence in his voice.

"Don't get to confident with yourself remember how I kicked your butt last time we fought" Goku said.

"We'll see about that" Ubb said.

The fight was a good one with the highlight of the match was when Ubb met Goku's Kamehameha wave with one of his own blowing apart the lower right corner of the stadium. But Goku ultimately came out on top finally knocking Ubb out of the ring by a kick to the stomach. When Goku and Ubb arrived in the building behind the ring they found everyone enjoying themselves as Goten struggled to get Bulla to release him from her tight hug.

"Hey Goten having girl issues?" Ubb asked jokingly as Gohan finally got Bulla to let go of him

"No, what makes you think that" he said sarcastically.

(Announcer) "Everyone prepare for this 2nd match as Goten is pitted against Bulla"

"Looks like you two should get out there" Yamcha said as they both got up to enter the arena.

(Announcer) "Ready, Set, Begin"

How the heck am I going to live with myself if I fight a girl she's no match for me she's never even fought before? Gohan thought as he got prepared to knock Bulla out of the ring. But he was in for a big surprise. In a sudden high burst of energy a golden aura started to flicker around Bulla.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it Kakarot?" said Vegeta in a very surprised voice.

"Oh yes it is Vegeta, your daughter is going Super Saiyan!." Goku answered.

The golden aura had now engulfed Bulla it was one of the highest power levels Goten had ever seen in a female it was even higher than Pans! Bulla had now become visible again and she resembled what Pan looked liked as a Super Saiyan

"Ready now Goten" she said in her soft voice.

"Sure" Goten replied also powering up to Super Saiyan.

This fight was also a good one with a surprise victor in Bulla. Bulla ultimately finished him off by trapping him in a mid air arm lock and driving him into the ground knocking him out. The next fight featured Yamcha and the mysterious Saber who wore a helmet covering his face and a red Gi. The match began when everyone went back inside.

"Who do ya think will win the match guys?" Goku said while he sat down in a chair next to Goten.

"I have a funny feeling about that Saber guy his power level isn't like a normal humans" Piccolo said munching on a rice ball. All of a Sudden a deafening boom swept the surrounding area, everyone rushed outside to the arena to see a shocking surprise. Where the ring used to be was a giant crater and hovering above it was a very familiar foe . . . Raditz.


End file.
